


8 weeks

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [22]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A/B/O, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, happy crying, wren has to pee a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Wren hasn't been feeling so good and Link says it's time to get her checked out.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	8 weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedboxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/gifts).



It had been nearly four months of having heats twice a month. They were pretty quick, thankfully, making it easier on the boys and myself. Going to the doctor for suppressants was out of the question as almost everything was closed down in the nearest town due to quarantine. We’d just have to make do and be cautious. They used condoms as much as possible or they would go to Viv and Leo’s place. It was almost like clock work that it would come around and stay for two days then be back in a couple weeks. I hoped it would stop at some point because it became more and more intense each time, making me want to crawl out of my skin from the pain and heat.

When the date arrived for my heat to happen, we had everything sorted for the next few days to be able to take care of it. But then it didn’t come. We waited a couple of days and it didn’t come. 

“Maybe it’s finally over, the curse has been lifted!” I cried, grinning at the boys. 

“I don’t know,” Link said, rubbing his chin.

“It came out of nowhere, maybe it could leave just as suddenly,” I said, feeling rather good about the lack of a heat. It meant that I could feel like a normal person instead of a sex crazed demon. “I’m not going to question it and just move on with my day.”

I was happy the heats were gone, but Link seemed concerned and Rhett was. . . Observant. Neither pushed about it and a few days later turned into a week and we soon forgot about it. Life went on as normal. A few weeks later and still no heat, it was pushed from our minds due to the work necessary around the ranch, but then one morning I got sick. 

Link was making breakfast and for the few days beforehand I’d been having such bad heartburn that I had to sleep in Rhett’s recliner. I’d had it a time or two before, mostly after drinking lots of orange juice, but this just was awful. I thought the pancakes were safe and to eat slowly would be okay, but as soon as I swallowed the first bite my stomach was not having it. Trying another few bites, I managed to get them down, but they were soon fighting their way back up. Pushing back from the table, I rushed over to the sink in time to vomit there instead of the floor. It was gross and painful because it got stuck for a moment before Rhett was there, smacking me on the back as I began to choke. 

“Wren, you okay?” He asked, rubbing my back as my heaving subsided.

“Now I am. I think the heartburn is messing with my stomach more,” I said, catching my breath. “Maybe some water and plain pancakes will be easier.”

“Yeah, lay off the milk for a bit. It’ll make the heartburn worse,” Rhett said as he stayed there next to me with his hand rubbing my back. “You get any rest last night? I know the chair’s not the most comfortable.”

“I did. I slept pretty good for the most part. Think just staying up tired me out that I could finally get some relief and conked out,” I said, going back over to the table to grab a plain pancake to try. 

“I wish there was a doctor’s office open,” Link grumbled, reaching over to press a hand to my forehead. “Maybe we could see if the hospital can take her. You’re pretty warm. Not like when you hit your heats, but enough that you might have a low grade fever.”

“It’s not that bad,” I said, pulling away. The plain pancake was sitting fine in my stomach, making me feel better as I took it slow. “It’s just heartburn and I’m always hot.”

“Yeah you are,” Rhett said, winking at me.

“I don’t know,” Link said. “We’re just gonna keep an eye on it and how you feel. I don’t want you getting sick when we can’t get you to a doctor.” 

“I’m fine Link,” I said, taking his hand to kiss the back of it. “I promise if something changes I’ll let you know, but right now it’s probably just heartburn gone awry.”

“Alright, but as soon as it changes, let us know,” Link said, pulling my hand to kiss it back. 

Later that day I ordered some heartburn meds from the local walmart to pick up when we did our weekly grocery pick up. Tums wasn’t doing it anymore and I was tired of sleeping in Rhett’s recliner. The nausea seemed to come and go, making eating weird, but I just kept to basic things that weren’t too greasy or too acidic to begin with and it helped. A bit.

Even after a few days on the heartburn medicine I was still nauseous. At least I was back in bed with the boys. It was the one good thing that, despite me being warmer than usual, I could find comfort in. Then I had to pee. A lot. 

I almost peed the bed as I woke up in the middle of the night to try to climb over Rhett. 

“Whatcha doin’ Sweetheart?” He mumbled, still mostly asleep.

“Trying to get to the bathroom,” I whispered as I managed to straddle him instead as he rolled suddenly. “Rhett, if I don’t get to the bathroom in the next 10 seconds, I’m peeing on you,” I hissed as he just rubbed my leg in a sleep filled haze. Rhett was no help to me as he fell back asleep while I crawled over him less carefully. That was the routine for a few days then Rhett made me sleep on the side of the bed instead of in the middle. 

I was getting older and figured that was part of it. My mom and school never really taught us in depth about changes when you got older, especially for an Omega, but I chalked it up that it was pretty similar to everyone else. You pee more and get heartburn. 

The few days after we switched spots, Rhett and I were spending some time together while Link was out on a ride with Charlie. We were still trying to make time for one on one dates despite quarantine so we could keep our sanity. Rhett and I were on the couch with a movie playing, but was forgotten when we went from me laying across his lap to me on my knees between his legs giving him head. I wasn’t sure how it happened, but I was suddenly VERY in the mood for his cock in my mouth. Not that he complained. 

His fingers ran through my hair as I bobbed my head up and down on his cock, taking him so easily. “Fuck,” he breathed as I began to swallow down around him. “Such a good mouth, Sweetheart. Just taking Daddy’s cock like a good girl,” he moaned. I wanted make him cum, to lose it and fuck my mouth. The need for this just came from nowhere and I was literally gagging on him for it. 

Sucking in a breath, he gave me my silent wish as he began to force me down harder and faster onto his cock. Rhett rumbled and growled as he gripped me tight as he started to buck up into my mouth as well. I held onto the couch cushions on either side of him, letting him take control as I took everything he was giving me. 

“Oh fuck, Wren,” Rhett gasped before he suddenly pulled me off before he came. My hands were instantly on him, stroking him through his orgasm as thick, white ropes of cum shot out of his cock and all over his lap and my hands. I groaned, watching his wrecked face as he watched me stroke him. Without hesitation, I leaned forward and licked him clean along with my hands before I crawled into his lap to kiss him hard. It was dirty and rough, his tongue pushing into my mouth with no resistance as his hands pushed into my work out shorts. 

His long fingers were quick to slide into me, earning a gasp against his lips as two fingers pushed into me quickly. My hands clambered a moment, trying to get purchase on his shoulders as I felt so close already. 

“Rhett,” I choked out, my thighs shaking as he began to finger fuck me. I could barely form words as within a few strokes of my clit, I was burying my face in Rhett’s neck as I cried out while cumming hard on just his fingers. It wasn’t that unusual, but just a few moments was not what I was used to. 

“Did you just cum?” Rhett asked, confused as I was. 

“Uh-huh,” I nodded, panting as I pulled back to look at him. He snorted softly before kissing me again, moving his fingers to work me up all over again.

It was fortunately not like mine and Link’s date night that weekend. Rhett was visiting Viv and Leo while Link and I went to the bedroom to relax and just spend time together. I wasn’t in the mood and my stomach had felt off for a few days. It was like being bloated and just unable to get it to go away. So Link suggested body massages. Just something to enjoy each other with that may or may not lead to sex. I thought it sounded amazing till I tried to lay on my belly. That felt uncomfortable so we went with the front side. 

With a bit of warm oil while a few candles burned to fill the room with scents of flowers and amber, Link straddled my hips as he rubbed the oil over his hands to make sure there wasn’t too much but also that it wasn’t too hot. His large hands gently moved over my torso, spreading the oil before he began to massage over my chest. Laying under him, I closed my eyes and hummed in pleasure as his longer fingers worked over my collar bone before going lower. He moved around my breasts to my sides before coming back up to cup them, giving them a squeeze. 

“Ah! Gentle!” I hissed as I felt a sharp pain at the small amount of pressure. “That hurts and not in a fun way.”

“Oh gosh, sorry,” Link said. “You’re usually not sensitive to stuff like that.”

“I know, but take it easy. They’ve been a bit sore for the last day or so,” I said as he began to gently rub my sides. 

“Yeah? Did you and Rhett do something?” He asked, smirking as he raised a brow.

“No, actually,” I said, rolling my eyes while thinking about it. “We didn’t do anything too extreme. We didn’t even have sex. Just some heavy petting.” 

“Huh, weird,” Link said, humming as he worked over my belly, pushing just the slightest.

“Okay, we’re done,” I said, suddenly sitting up. That did not feel good, in fact it kind of hurt. “I need to pee now.” Link frowned as he got off of me and let me go to the bathroom where I did my business as well as felt a wave of nausea roll over me. What the hell? Coming back to the room, I just did not feel good all of a sudden and I hated that. I ruined our night and we didn’t get them often.

“You okay Darlin’?” Link asked as we pulled our clothes back on. 

“I’m fine,” I said, sniffling a bit. God, my mood just did a 180 and I was trying my best not to start crying suddenly. “Just mad at myself for not feeling good.”

“Baby girl,” Link said softly, taking my hand as tears began to fall. “It’s okay. It happens,” he said, pulling me to him as he wrapped his arms around me. “I know you haven’t been feeling the best for a while and you’re starting to worry me a bit. This has been going on without stopping. It’s not the virus, maybe it’s something else.”

“I know,” I said, nearly sobbing. “I just don’t feel good and I wanna have time with you like I do Rhett and I don’t wanna disappoint you and tonight was the first time in a while it was just us and things were going so well and now it’s ruined.”

“Hey, hey, it’s not ruined,” Link said, rubbing my back. “Nothing’s ruined. We don’t have to have sex. Hell we don’t have to do anything. Date night’s just about us spending time one on one with each other and if that’s just holding you while we watch a movie or sit under the stairs or I hold your hair back while you throw up, it doesn’t matter to me. So long as I’m with you, that’s a perfect Date Night for me.”

“Really?” I asked, looking up at him. 

“Really,” he said, smiling back down at me. 

“I’m sorry that I started crying, kinda made things weird,” I said with a chuckle as I pulled away to wipe my face.

“It’s okay, Darlin’. You don’t feel good and things feel worse when you already feel like crap,” Link said, kissing my head. “But. . . I wanna take you to the hospital. The clinics are still closed, but you shouldn’t be feeling sick this long.”

“Link-” I said, starting to protest before he cut me off.

“Humor me. I want you healthy and happy, but if you keep feeling so awful for so long, something is wrong,” Link said, stroking my hair. “Please.”

“Okay,” I nodded, taking a deep breath. “We’ll go get checked out as soon as we can.”

“Thank you,” Link said, leaning down to kiss me. I hummed against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck before backing him up to the bed. “What’s this?” He asked with a chuckle as the back of his knees hit the bed, letting me push him back onto it. 

“Maybe I’m calmer now and feeling better,” I said with a smirk as I crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands slid up my thighs as I started to grind against him, but the moment he gave my hips a squeeze, my stomach rolled and I had to run the 100 yard dash to the bathroom again. It was not the fun, sexy night we wanted, but Link was true to his word, holding my hair back as I threw up for a good hour. Nothing was a big mood killer like me getting sick when my Alpha wanted to have sex. 

The next day, Link and Rhett were taking me to the hospital. I had to sit by the window as I was getting car sick, which was unusual. When we got to the hospital, Rhett got me a ginger ale while Link signed us in. It was surprisingly empty, but then again it was a rural hospital with not a lot of people around. The ginger ale helped so much. It settled my stomach as well as let me burp in an inappropriately loud manner. That made the difference as the bloating went away mostly. 

It wasn’t long before we were seen. Link had filled out the paperwork already so the nurse took my vitals as well as a blood sample. They would run a few generic tests to see what was going on and then go from there. The last time we were in the hospital was from when I smashed my head, so to say I was at ease would be a big ol’ lie. My leg bounced nervously as my stomach started to turn again, both of the boys holding my hands to keep me from picking at my nails or my ripped knees on my pants. 

“It’s okay Sweetheart,” Rhett said. “It’s gonna be fine.” It certainly didn’t feel like it, but a little while later the nurse came back. 

“Are you okay to share the results with your mates in the room?” He asked.

“Yeah,” I said with a nod. 

“Well, we ran a few tests and everything looks good with your thyroid, kidney, blood sugar. What we did find out when we ran all the tests is that you are pregnant,” the nurse said. 

“What?” All three of us said at once, stunning the nurse.

“We do pregnancy tests on everyone and it came back positive,” he said, looking around the room as we processed this new information. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. That can’t be right. I had a doctor tell me I was sterile when I never got a heat in my teens. How was I pregnant? 

“Uh, yeah. Pretty sure. We run pregnancy tests three times to make sure. They all came back positive,” the nurse said.

“But how?” Rhett said, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Wren’s sterile. She just started having heats.”

“Huh,” the nurse said. “It’s not unheard of for Omegas to be late bloomers or even not have a heat till bonded. Sometimes it can even depend on the mates themselves and if their genetics line up. What we can do is an ultrasound to make sure and if she’s not we can look into what else may be causing her to be sick.”

“Yes, please,” I said. Once there was another option to explain why I was sick other than being pregnant, I opted to believe that. I mean, even with my heats it hadn’t been like I was worried about getting pregnant. After each time we had sex without condoms or suppressants I still got another heat. It didn’t exactly explain much.

“Alright, I’ll go get the ultrasound technician and we can get you sorted,” the nurse said before leaving. 

“There’s no way I’m pregnant,” I said with a sigh. “It’s gotta be something else. Maybe a parasite or something.” 

“I don’t know Wren,” Link said. “They said the test was ran three times.”

“And tests can lie. It can be a false positive each time. They could have accidentally switched it, something else could be wrong too. Until we have definitive proof, I’m not getting my hopes up,” I said.

“Getting your hopes up?” Rhett asked with a small smirk. “That mean if you were, you’d be happy?”

“Well. . . I mean, okay, I’ve wondered what it would be like to have a little one with you two, but I never planned on it cause I couldn’t get pregnant,” I said, picking at my jeans. “Everyone else could have kids with the ones they loved and I couldn’t give that to you. I didn’t want to act like it was something that was for sure going to happen because it wasn’t possible.”

“Darlin’,” Link said, taking my hand. “Pregnant or not, we still love you. We get where you’re coming from and if you are pregnant then we’ll be happy too. Not just for you, but because we’ll be Daddies.”

“No, don’t do that,” I whined, feeling the tears coming suddenly and heavily. “I’m already having issues with mood swings.”

“That’s just you,” Rhett said with a snort before I swatted him on the leg. “I’m just saying!”

“I am emotionally compromised, don’t,” I said with a small snort. Almost a half hour later I was on the table for an ultrasound. I was nervous because if I kept saying I wasn’t pregnant then I wouldn’t be disappointed when I found out I wasn’t. The ultrasound gel was cool on my skin, making me shiver a bit as I held Rhett’s hand who held Link’s hand while the tech went over my belly and pelvis. She was quiet a bit, taking pictures with the machine, but not saying anything. I wasn’t pregnant. I just knew it and it made me want to cry because I felt like a failure at the one thing Omegas are supposed to be good at and how was I supposed to let Link and Rhett go on with a sterile Omega not to mention-

“There’s two,” the tech said, turning the screens to us. 

“What?” I asked, breaking from my panicked, internal monologue. 

“I found two heartbeats,” she said with a soft smile. “You’re having twins.”

“Oh,” I whimpered as I stared at the screen. For the second time that day I was crying as she printed the pictures of two jelly bean like bloops on the ultrasound. I couldn’t stop staring at the pictures. It was real. I was pregnant. “We’re having babies,” I sobbed, looking to Rhett and Link who were also in tears. Link had his glasses off, wiping his eyes as he grinned while Rhett was his usual stoic self of sorts. His eyes were red and his lips wobbled, but he nodded, not wanting to get too emotional. 

“I’ll have the doctor come in and go over things with you so you can get on your way,” the tech said. We went back to a room, all of us quiet as we sat there waiting. 

“I’m pregnant,” I said, a giggling bubbling out of me before I jumped up with a grin. “I’m pregnant!” I cried, throwing my arms around Rhett to kiss him before doing the same to Link. They both laughed and held me close as we moved to sit together instead of apart with me on the exam table. 

“Oh Sweetheart, you never stop surprising me,” Rhett said with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to my head. 

“Twins at that,” Link said, chuckling with a sniffle. “If they’re anything like their Mama we’re gonna be in for a world of hurt.”

“Damn right you will,” I smirked. There was a small bit of fear in me, but nothing I couldn’t handle. We’d gone through so much together already, this was just something else we could do only together and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have angst I want to do, but right now it doesn't feel like the time to share it. So here's some fluff. I'm working on more. <3


End file.
